


If You Steal the Covers, You (Might) Get Kicked Out of Bed

by melenafrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull has all the blankets. Dorian needs to grab some for himself...but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Steal the Covers, You (Might) Get Kicked Out of Bed

“Bull.”  
Dorian tugged on the comforter edge again, to no avail. It was barely covering his shoulder and he was absolutely freezing. He had tried just snuggling up to the Iron Bull for warmth, but the ideal situation involved stealing both Bull’s body heat and all the covers. Just one wouldn’t do.  
“Bull,” he hissed again, poking bony fingers into Bull’s side. If done just the right way, Bull might shift enough to allow Dorian to get a decent grip on the covers and get enough for himself. Not this time, though. He was so deeply asleep Dorian was concerned nothing short of an explosion or a natural disaster would rouse him.  
“Bull,” he tried again, this time in a normal speaking voice. He wriggled closer to the slumbering qunari, careful to avoid the horns. He allowed his lips to lightly brush the pointed ear. It gave the slightest twitch. “Bull. Wake up.” He placed a delicate kiss near the edge of Bull’s ruined eye socket, a move so tender it was best saved for when Bull could not properly analyze exactly what it meant. Like now, for instance. He nuzzled at Bull’s jaw, nipping his chin as he got more impatient. “Bull.”  
Dorian was indignant when he made no further movement. “Are you kidding me,” he whispered, more to himself than anything. “Vishante kaffas, Bull, I swear if you do not move I will kick you off this bed.”  
He turned from the Bull, sitting up and rubbing his arms in exasperation, furious at the cold air that greeted him as he drew away from his partner.  
“Like to see you try,” a growly voice from behind murmured.  
Dorian whirled around. He tried not to think about how delightfully cozy Bull appeared, one eye bleary and fond with sleepy affection, easy smile on his lips. Ignoring what that stupidly domestic image did to his heart was easier said than done.  
“How long have you been awake?” He growled, the better to hide his silly sentimental notions. “Nevermind. Move so I can actually share the blankets with you.”  
Bull raised an eyebrow at him deliberately. “This coming from the man half my size who insists on using two thirds of the covers every night.”  
Dorian huffed dramatically. “That’s an exaggeration.”  
Bull just stared at him, mouth smoothing into a flat, sarcastic line. “Mhmm.”  
Dorian scoffed and avoided his knowing gaze. “Slander and lies. But beside the point—I am freezing and you are most definitely hogging the blankets right now.”  
Bull smiled and allowed his eye to fall closed lazily. “Maybe I am. But maybe I wanna see you make good on that threat you made.”  
Dorian froze there, sat on his haunches inelegantly. “What—oh. Oh, I will throw you out of bed if you refuse to share.”  
Bull’s gentle smile quickly stretched into a toothy grin. “Well then.” He opened his eye and jerked his head in a sort of go-ahead. A kind of sure, Dorian. Try and kick me off this bed. See where that gets you.  
It was going to get him a proper share of the covers if it killed him, that he was sure of.  
Dorian grabbed ahold of the covers and tugged at them furiously in a desperate bid to free them from his partner's giant bulk.  
Bull just chuckled, low and sleepy. He watched Dorian lazily, his eye bright.  
Dorian looked away from his knowing smile with a grimace. This was never going to work if Bull insisted on distracting him every other second by being so damned enticing.  
He abandoned the blanket itself and switched tactics, attempting to make good on his earlier threat. He grabbed Bull's meaty upper arm and pushed, ignoring the fact that his frantic struggle was yielding no results. He paused, grunted, and threw more of his own weight at Bull. He dug his shoulder into Bull's and strained. He deliberately avoided Bull's amused look at his audible sounds of irritation.  
"Now, Dorian," Bull chuckled. "C'mon. You're smarter than that."  
Dorian huffed angrily. "Well, fine then."  
He let go of the covers and scooted backwards until he was at the far edge of the bed, furthest from Bull. Donning his best determined expression, he planted his feet on Bull's leg and shoved.  
Nothing. Dorian may have moved a bit, but Bull was in exactly the same spot.  
"Kaffas," he spat. He rearranged himself with a grimace. He moved his feet slightly, repositioning them against Bull's shoulder and side, and thrust his legs with all the strength he possessed. Which resulted in him being launched disgracefully from the bed.  
He landed on the hardwood floor with a pained cry, his head glancing off one of Bull's boots discarded there earlier in their haste to go to bed.  
He allowed himself to lie there for a moment, frowning deeply as Bull's laughter rang from above him.  
"Dorian--oh, Dorian that was good."  
"I'm so glad you enjoyed that," Dorian snarled, standing up and brushing himself off as regally as he was able.  
"You gotta admit, that was sort of doomed from the start. I am--significantly--heavier than you."  
"I had actually noticed that all on my own. But thank you," Dorian fired back.  
"Oh, now don't get all in a snit, now. Come here."  
Dorian climbed back onto the bed but did not look at Bull. "I am not in a snit," he said slowly. "It's absolutely fine if you don't feel like sharing the blankets, I'll just freeze to death."  
Dorian could hear Bull tutting at his stubbornness but he refused to budge. If Bull could play that game so could he.  
"Dorian," this time said so softly, so gentle. It was very tempting to glance over at him, knowing full well the loving expression he'd see, but he didn't do it.  
Before he knew it there was a thick arm under his thighs, big hand gripping the thigh furthest from bull and pulling him swiftly. He couldn't stop the squeak he emitted at being moved so suddenly and he felt his cheeks heat with a blush. Bull shushed him softly as he settled him gently in his lap.  
"Bull!" He growled. Bull laughed, nuzzling at his hair.  
"Oh, come on," Bull said easily. "It's a little funny. And you know you do steal the covers way more than I do."  
"I don't know that," Dorian groused, but he was no longer struggling to remove himself from Bull's grip.  
"Why didn't you just cuddle up to me?" Bull asked him frankly. "I can keep you warm."  
Dorian stifled a laugh at the wink Bull threw his way. "Not that I'm averse to, uh...cuddling. But. I also enjoy having some of the blankets for that."  
In one quick movement, Bull untangled the covers from under his side and threw the edge over himself and Dorian.  
"There," Dorian said with a air of finality. "See how easy that was?"  
Bull smiled at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "Maybe you'll be a little less quick to steal the blankets now."  
Dorian scoffed, but settled into Bull's side nonetheless. "You are so huge that you can maneuver me however you'd like to in order to get blankets. I don't have that advantage."  
"Is that your way of justifying it?" Bull teased.  
"Yes," Dorian answered simply.  
Bull ran a hand through Dorian's messy hair absently. Dorian gently kissed his chest. "Good night. Amatus."  
Bull hummed contentedly. "Sleep well, Kadan."

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something short and sweet. :) I'm on tumblr as melenafrey for anyone who's interesed.


End file.
